ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Up in Arms
Mobs Treasure *Ajari Bead Necklace *Altep Ring *Aquamarine *Black Pearl *Dem Ring *Fluorite *Green Rock *Hi-Reraiser *Kraken Club *Moonstone *Mythril Ingot *Oxblood *Pearl *Philomath Stole *Steel Ingot *Vile Elixir +1 *Walkure Mask Notes *Fe'e uses Sea Monk special attacks. It is susceptible to Lullaby, Bind, Gravity, and Sleep. (Even without Elemental Seal.) *Has around 7000 to 7500 HP. *As damage is dealt to it, the Sea Monk's tentacles start to break. This slows down the Sea Monk's attack rate as more damage is done. It will happen 6 times, saying each time in the chat log "One of the sea creature's tentacles have been wounded." When it has happened for the last time, and possibly when the cue for it to start spamming TP moves, it says, "All of the sea creature's tentacles have been wounded." *When, after 20-25% hit and it started to spam its TP moves, Invincible did NOT get any hate. It was firmly hating the person who last held hate. Even BLM Burst and Blizzaga II damage at that point did not remove hate from the last person who had hate. *Can be defeated by DRG/PLD/BLM combination. 2-hour abilities were required. Can be done with PLD/BLU/BLM. No 2-hours needed. Can be defeated with NIN/RDM/MNK using the 2-hour of the monk at the end (nin need Stream crab and RDM some Vile potion(posibility to be able to do it without the MNK 2-hour)) Easy with Ninja, Puppetmaster and White Mage. Ninja Kite till first two tentacles break off, then straight tank with Automaton using Flashbulb and Puppetmaster dealing damage. Stormwaker frame recommended, to keep itself alive, and its master, on top of nukes if desired, or just its weapon skill "Knockout" which gives Fe'e the effect of evasion -40% and deals moderate damage. *A standard Manaburn setup of BLM/BLM/RDM can BurstX2/Sleep/FreezeX2/Sleep until it dies. Burst did 792 damage. Blizzaga II did 458 damage. *3 BST/WHM can defeat it using 2 jugs plus food per BST per fight. One should stand back and rest while the other two fight. **Funguar Familiar strongly recommended, both because it is the strongest fighter at level 60 and because it takes half damage from Maelstrom. **Be sure to run more than 25' away from Fe'e before casting large cures, to avoid pulling hate. *RNG/NINx2 and a RDM/WHM can defeat it by kiting with Gravity. Use Barrage at the start to get rid of some tentacles fast. RDM can sleep if needed. *Uses Ink Jet (Knockback effect + Blind), Whirlwind and Maelstrom more frequently as HP is depleted. It generally uses Maelstrom more often at around 25% HP. *At the start, Fe'e hits incredibly fast, so blink tanking isn't a good option. The Paladin generally requires healing assistance to begin with as it's easy to be interrupted while casting. *Once the tentacles are broken enough for the Paladin to cure themselves, the Black Mage should proceed to nuke the mob as usual. *As Fe'e's health drops below 25%, ensure that it isn't near your mage(s) as the Sea Monk's Maelstrom can be quite a devestating attack! At this point, it will begin to fairly spam all of its TP moves. *Tentacle (TP move) did over 1000 damage to a well equipped BLU. *Update on Dec. 20, 2006 2:30 (PST) added the weapon Kraken Club to the BCNM reward table. * Find out a good tactic with NIN/RDM/MNK, RDM MUST keep Fe'e Gravity at all time and mostly keep tank alive! MP will run out fast and Fe'e gonna go after the RDM ofter , witch come in handy (that why you keep gravity) for the NIN to cast shadow ( usualy , one provoke and Fe'e go back at NIN ) and keep it that way till he down . since shadow will go fast, stream crab help Tank HP to not go down too fast , MNK is basickly a DD and dont do much else. RDM should sub WHM to keep tank Safe from Blind when NIN need it Use Convert+Divine seal+CureIV and kite Fe'e till tank retake hate ( then again Gravity is most important ) and if at the end of the fight ( since his ink attack seem to ignore shadow) if needed MNK can unleash his 2-hour to finish off (when RDM dont have any more MP) , but if you do it correctly with Vile potion , you'll be able to do it without it in less that 10 minute ( i tried that 3 time and all end up well ) if you have question . ask Deadeye on Ramuh server(dont abuse or ill BL) Source category:BCNM